Long Time No See
by MLM24
Summary: Alex is living with the Pleasures and when he is at school an assembly is called and his class is told they are going to be attending a month of training with the Navy Seals and an SAS unit which just happens to be K-Unit. This is my first fanfic! Please give it a shot, and all feedback is welcome, as well as ideas on where yall think this story should lean.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I am a 17 year old girl, so no I do not own Alex Rider._**

**_I might eventually make this a crossover but I don't know what with, maybe the mentalist, or ncis, and who knows maybe even gossip girl. We can cross that bridge when we come to it._**

**Alex has moved to California with Sabina and is a junior at bayview highschool. This is set after scorpia rising. **

**In this story Fox aka Ben Daniels returns to the SAS in K-Unit. This chapter is from Alex's POV but I will try next chapter for sure will be someone from K-Unit's POV. **

**Chapter 1**

Alex had finally gotten into a normal routine with the Pleasures, he had left spying behind; he went to school, hung out with a few mates he had made, and was even starting to relax. He was considered "hot" by any girls standards with his shaggy blonde hair and his deep mysterious brown eyes, but also his tall and broad frame making him about 6ft.

It was a Thursday and he was sitting in his 3rd block class, algebra II, trying to ignore the babbling of the other students and the teacher drowning on and on about some theorem or something.

Truthfully he hadn't been listening to a word any of his teachers said having already gotten a college degree in Chemistry, Physics, Calculus, History, Computer Engineering, and even one on Art and Photography thanks to MI6 for the private tutors and the year Alex took off before moving in with the Pleasures. Tom thought he was crazy for not leaving right when he had the chance but he wanted to catch up with school, and didn't want to leave Tom when his parents were fighting.

Blunt was forced to resign when the prime minister and the MI5 director found out about them using him, and Jones became Director. Jones agreed not to use him anymore and to pay for his tutoring since he had more than earned it.

_"Rider. Rider! What is the answer to this problem?" _ Mr. Bright asked shaking him from his thoughts.

"y = 3x – 16" I reply barely glancing at the board. My barely thought out but correct answer seemed to surprise him because he looked like a fish out of water gaping at the apparent ease of these problems. He called on me many times since my first week when I easily solved an equation that stumped the rest of my class, attempting to catch me off guard but he never could.

_Riiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng _ the bell dismissed us from our class and as we leave an announcement comes over the loudspeaker tell all the 11th graders to go to the assembly hall. I walk with Nate, a brunette guy that is just a couple inches taller than me with broader shoulders, and Abby a tomboy a head shorter than me with unruly brown hair and a deep tan.

When we get to the assembly hall, I look around a notice 9 strong muscular men in army fatigues, 4 of which looked very familiar. What are they doing here? In America of all places? I glance and see the girls almost melting in their seats and talking in hushed whispers trying to guess why they are here. When the last student finally rushes in a short muscular man with a medium tan stands up and clears his throat. Immediately the whisperers stop talking giving their attention to the man with the strong aura of power.

" hello, I am sargent Matthews from the Navy Seals base in Baja. We are doing a joint training program with the elite British Special Air Services or commonly called the SAS. Your grade has been selected to spend a month at the Baja base training with us, some other units and the visiting unit from the SAS, K-Unit. Permission forms have already been sent home and your parents have all given their approval for you to go. We will meet at 6:00 Saturday morning to begin the journey to the base. No electronics are allowed, if there is an emergency you can ask the sargent." At this the girls are gasping, no phones! What torture is this!?

One girl, Jennie I think, raises her hand and asks, " What about my hair dryer? And my flat iron? Are those allowed?" Sargent Matthews replies with a hint of sarcasm, "There are no outlets in the bunks where y'all are staying or the bath houses, but you are welcome to bring them to use as a paperweight. Any more questions? Anyone? Ok then I think this concludes our presentation."

The soldiers start to leave and as soon as they left the stage a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair takes the stage, Principle Johnson. "isn't that a treat, y'all get the opportunity to experience training with both America and Britain's most elite soldiers. I expect every one of you to be on your best behavior for these men. Lets show them what Bayview High is made of!" is this a speech or a pep talk Alex is thinking. How am I going to avoid K-Unit for a whole month and hide my 'exceptional' talents, I'm not being cocky, because face it my talents are mind blowing. I hope I don't slip up mess up my cover.

**_Ok this is my first fanfic so comments and both positive and negative feedback are appreciated. I am also very busy with school right now so I am not sure how often I would be able to update but if yall like it then I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I would love to hear yalls ideas about where yall think this story should go._**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I need a beta, so if anyone is interested please PM me. Ideas and feedback are welcome. Sorry it took this long for and update. This is a filler chapter for yall while I write the next chapter._

**Chapter 2**

**Navy Seals POV**

The seals unit, Seis Unit, consisted of Tiger, Cobra, Ox, and Rabbit.

Tiger, the unit leader, was strategic, with a tall athletic build, brown hair, blue eyes, and a deep tan. He is 25, and speaks Spanish and Italian.

Cobra was the best fighter in the unit, quick, determined, and can handle stressful situations well. He has red hair and brown eyes, he is fair skinned, and is 6 ft. tall with a slim build. He is 23 years old and the unit's medic.

Ox is strong but relys mainly on brute force, he is good with weapons and speaks Spanish and Gaelic. Short with blonde hair, green eyes and a medium tan. 23 years old.

Rabbit is skilled with weapons, endurance, languages and technology, he is also the navigator. Black hair, brown eyes, medium height, lithe. He speaks Korean, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, and Hebrew. He is 22 years old.

They are waiting in the private hangar where K-Unit will arrive, they have already read the packets with K-Unit's information in it.

**Wolf **

Unit leader

Hispanic descent

Strategic

Brute fighter

Brown hair, brown eyes, 5 ft. 10

Speaks Spanish

7 years in armed forces

**Snake **

Medic

Navigator

Speaks Latin, Greek, and Spanish

Red hair, green eyes, 6ft. slim figure, pale

5 years in the armed forces

**Fox**

Strategic

Evasive driver

Brief dealings with SO

Speaks Mandarin, Cantonese, Dutch, and Spanish

6ft 2, broad shoulders, tan with black hair and blue eyes, athletic build.

Specialized in Jujutsu, and Nijutsu

6 years in the armed forces

**Eagle**

Curley blonde hair, green eyes, 6ft 3, slim figure

Exceptional endurance

Sharpshooter

Speaks Spanish and French

5 years in the armed services

**Cub**

5ft 11, dark tan, athletic build, shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes,

Speaks Spanish, French, German, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean, Japanese, Dutch, and Italian

1st dan in karate, expert in jujutsu, ninjutsu, boxing, mixed martial arts, eskrima, and silut

Skilled in weaponry, especially guns

Talented evasive driver

Tactical

Skilled hacker

Dealings with SO

3 years of active service

As Seis Unit read the first four files they realized that they are closely matched in talent, but when they read Cub's file they started getting nervous, this soldier is easily more talented than them, atleast on paper. He can't really be that good, can he?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine, probably never will be. A girl can dream though._

**Chapter Three**

**Wolf's POV**

Our plane lands, and we search for Seis Unit. I'm so glad to be out of that flying death trap. I still don't like planes. Fox and Snake had their iPods to listen to music, but unfortunately I left mine on my bedside table. Also unfortunate, the flight attendant gave Eagle a Red Bull, and I had to listen to him talk nonstop through the flight. I can't wait to be at the base-airports make me feel like I need a shower.

"That's them on Flight 9, Wolf," Fox states with a twitch of his lips.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Their body language screams nervousness."

"Aah, they must have read our files then" I joke.

"Hey! There they are! We're finally here! I hope we get a chance to go to the beach, I want to check out the girls!" Eagle pretty much screams in my ear, and after that, I tune him out.

We finally reach Seis Unit, which felt like longer than it really was, probably because Eagle wouldn't shut up. We do the usual introductions before they lead us to a silver Tahoe. The soldier named Tiger climbs into the passenger seat, wait, driver's side, because this is America, and cranks up the car. Some country music comes on and he starts drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I thought there was supposed to be five of y'all? We got five files, and from the information in the file, he must have been really good." Tiger asks after the song ends.

We all look at each other and finally I stammer out, "He, um, he retired, and, um…moved to America." Why does Cub have a file? If he is a government secret that few people are supposed to know about, why would you give him a file? Bloody MI6.

"While y'all are in America, y'all should try and meet up with him." Rabbit replies.

"Yeah, that's an idea," Snake replies a bit too quickly. Luckily, after that, Tiger hears a song that he likes and turns the volume back up, effectively ending that conversation for now, at least.

After 30 minutes or so, Tiger finally slows down and hands his ID to a guard who signals us through the gate. Seis Unit leads us to a hut similar to the ones at BB, and say that the next day we are going to talk at Bayview High School, and that two  
days later all of the eleventh years are coming to spend two weeks at the base. We get dressed into our fatigues, and they give us a tour of the camp. Then, we all have our assessments to determine where we are in our training.

For the endurance assessment we go on a five mile run on a wooded trail. Cobra finishes first, then it's Rabbit, Fox, Eagle, Snake, and Tiger. Ox and I follow at a slightly slower pace. Then we go to the assault course that looks about as complicated as a McDonald's Play Pen.

The fighting assessment was dull. Eagle fought Rabbit and won; Rabbit tripped on a fold in the mat, and face-planted, but they laughed it off. Fox fought Cobra and won easily because of all the practice he got sparring with Cub. Snake lost horribly to Tiger-he never was any good at hand-to-hand combat. I fought Ox in a long, drawn out match. We were fairly close in ability, but I threw in a couple moves that Cub showed me and finally ended it with a faux punch to the left temple, and a real punch to the stomach.

The language assessment was pretty standard and was over quickly, leading to the weapons assessment.

The weapons assessment started with all of us grabbing a handgun, before disassembling and reassembling it as fast as possible. I smirked when I saw their shocked expression at how fast we did it. _Those competitions against Cub are starting to pay off,_ I think to myself. Then we are led to a series of unmoving, moving, and human shaped targets. Eagle finished in first place with a 97% having hit a couple on the second rim. Fox came in second with a 93% having missed three and hit five on the outer rim. Snake was third with a 89% having not quite adjusted to this particular firearm yet, and I got 86%, because I was more of a brute strength soldier, not a shooter.

"Cub would have pounded you, Eagle, you should have taken the lessons when he offered to help you!" Fox states with a smirk.

"I didn't see you doing any better, and besides I thought we decided not to make fun of anyone not up to Cubs standards, none of us would pass." Eagle replies.

"You're telling me that Cub could have done better than a 97%?" Ox asks with a sneer. "That's nearly impossible."

"The words impossible and Cub should never be used in the same sentence. We have known him for three years now and we have seen him take out fifteen assassins by himself, snowboard down a mountain on an ironing board with bullets flying at his head, be shot in the heart and live, and, he even got Wolf's ex-girlfriend to leave him alone. If you knew her, you would know how big of a deal that is," Fox says, ending with a chuckle. "He has the luck of the devil, and I still don't know if he has bad luck by even ending up in the situations he gets tangled in , or good luck for surviving them and completing the missions," Fox says ruefully.

"Why did he retire if he was this good at what he did? Also, both of your files said something about having ties to Spec Ops, did y'all work together?" Tiger asks curiously.

"Yeah, I was in the SAS when he originally came to train, and then later, I transferred to MI6. He was my mentor, I went on missions with him, then the heads sent me on a couple by myself. Don't know how he handled it for so long. I eventually decided to go back to the SAS. He was like a little brother to me, but I was glad when he decided to retire. I didn't like what it was doing to him." Fox replies.

"But you have to admit, he was the best. He's saved our arses too many times to count." Snake states.

"Why did he retire?" Rabbit asks.

"It got too much for him, he wanted to settle down, have a normal life. When's supper?" Fox replies.

"Oh, we better hurry or we will be late!" Cobra says, then takes off in a sprint towards the mess hall.

The next morning we arrive at breakfast with just enough time to grab our food, eat it, then run to the gate to wait for Seis Unit. When they arrive about 2 minutes after us, we load up in the 2 hummers we are taking to the school. Rabbit, Ox, Snake, and I are in one, and Tiger, Cobra, Eagle, and Fox are in the other. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something really important?

"Do you feel like we are forgetting something really important?" Fox asks. It's like he read my mind.

"Yeah, I have had that feeling since yesterday, but I can't figure out what." I say to Fox.

When we arrive at the school's assembly hall, all the students shoot us curious glances, it must be because we are wearing our fatigues. When the 11th grade students start arriving, the sense that I'm forgetting something gets even stronger. I glance around the room and notice all the girls whispering excitedly to their friends and practically melting in their seats.

"…so hot!" One girl attempts to whisper.

"Wha.. are ….doing here?" Another girl whispers rather loudly.

"I could take him." one guy says while puffing out his chest. Finally the whole year arrives and the assembly starts. I zone out and just start glancing at the students. That redhead is going to be_fine_ in a couple years, that guy looks like the male version of Angelina Jolie, Cub's hair grew out, that girl looks like my sister…..wait! Cub's hair grew out, that's what I forgot! That's why this school sounded familiar! This is Cub's school. I'm pretty sure that even though I'm trying to cover up my shocked expression, that Cub can see it. I discreetly get the rest of the Unit's attention and nod in Cub's direction. Fox's face reveals nothing other than a slight twitch of the lips, which I suppose is a smirk, Snake's eyes almost jump out of socket, and Eagle smile is so wide, I'm surprised his face doesn't break, and he starts bouncing on the balls of his feet. When the assembly ends, we see Cub start moving as quickly as he can without sprinting, trying to get out of there. and we all start to chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: sorry I have not updated lately. School has been crazy busy and I live about 45 minutes away so it basically take an extra 2 hours off my day, then don't even get me started on the amount of homework I have every night. This weekend we are moving to an apartment about 5 miles from my school, so hopefully I'll be able to update more! Also sorry for my "Southern Slang", as much as I try not to make it sound country, I cant. I am from Alabama, and so the word "y'all" is a legitimate word. Haha please bare with me, I am new to writing stuff that other people actually read, that wasn't an assignment. Ok, that's all I think!**

**Adios amigos! (practicing my Spanish, yeaaah)**

_Woah, hi, there, followers of this pretty great (and sadly, almost grammarless) fanfiction. Our dear MLM24 now has a beta. Me! I'm _Achieving Elysium, _nice to meet y'all. So, now, just saying, the grammar and flow of this is going to be so much better. So. Much. Better. I'm going to stop ruining this now_.

_Au revoir, mes amis! (Yes, I have to practice my French!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing y'alls opinions on where this story is headed! And without further ado, Chapter 4!**

_Disclaimer: not mine._

**Alex's POV**

I spend the rest of the day trying not to panic. I mean, its not like im not on good terms with them, actually we got pretty close with all the time I spent in BB, but what if they blow my cover? I try not to worry about than and instead try to actually pay attention during my classes just to get my mind off things. But my mind wanders back to the assembly. I saw Wolf point me out to the unit; Ben's lip shifted by an almost unnoticeable twitch, unless you were trained to recognize it, signifying a smirk, Snake's eyes almost popped out of his head, and Eagle just looked like he overdosed of caffeine.

When the final bell rings I hurry to the parking lot and get into my black 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish Volante, and leave campus. I know, I know, I got the "Bond" car, I just couldn't resist the irony, it didn't hurt that it looked badass. I had the money from the back pay of all the missions I completed for MI6, why not spend it?

The students thought it was a gift from my James Bond obsessed parents for sending me away to America, only the Pleasure's and K-Unit knew how ironic it all was.

_*flashback*_

_ I had just bought the car two days ago and decided to test her limits on the way to BB, instead of taking my white jeep. I take turn after turn going atleast 85 mph, and atleast 130 on the straitaways. I'm blaring Foreigner, Guns 'N Roses, Led Zeppelin, Rush, Tom Petty, the Rolling Stones, Styx, and AC/DC. I'm not worried about getting pulled over, its not like it would actually be processed. MI6 would make sure of that. Maybe the computer system would crash, maybe the building would flood, either way it wouldn't be processed. I start slowing down when I see the attendant stand waiting to verify my ID. _

_By this point the pounding of my bass, and the sound of gravel flying behind me have brought everyone's eyes on me. I whip into a parking spot, and when I get out, I see K-Unit and some of the other soldiers that are "in the know" cracking up. Even the Sargent had a tiny smile on his face that scared the new recruits. Everyone knew that he only smiled when he had 'fun' training exercises to torture them with. _

_ "Really Cub? The bond car?" fox chokes out between fits of laughter._

_ "You know me, I couldn't resist the irony," I reply._

_*flashback ends*_

**Fox's POV**

After the assembly we go to the parking lot and I glance around. There are some Mercedes, some BMW's, 2 Range Rovers, a Hummer, and then there was a sleek black Aston Martin, Vanquish. Yep, that was deffinately Cub back there.

I point to the "Bond" car and all of K-Unit starts laughing uncontrollably, remembering when we first saw Cub with it.

_*flashback*_

_ We were just heading back from the assault course when we feel the air viberating, and then we hear the sound of 'Kasmir' by Led Zeppelin. Not a minute later we hear the screeching of tires. By that time most of the soldiers had stopped and stared, trying to figure out what that noise was. When we see the "Bond" car K-unit and some of the other soldiers that understood the irony of the situation were rolling on the ground laughing, even the Sargent cracked a smile, although he would probably bin me if I ever told anyone that._

_*end of flashback*_

We are still laughing.

"Bond car" snake sputters between heaves. Eagle is wiping his eyes, Wolf is bent down using his knees for support, and I am laughing like Eagle on a sugar high.

"What's going on?" Cobra asks with a confused look on his face.

"That car just reminds us of something Cub said awhile back." I say still chuckling.

Seis Unit still looked confused, but they let it drop and just lead us to the Hummer.


End file.
